


Numb

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [7]
Category: Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top!Loki, Topping from the Bottom, Watersports, bottom!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fucks Thor. And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> So like I have seen stories about watersports and for some unholy reason, I decided to try to write one.
> 
> Oh Valhalla!

Loki watched Thor's golden head bob up and down as the thunderer sucked his cock. Loki ran his long fingers through Thor's golden locks. Thor began to suck harder, forcing a moan to escape from the trickster's mouth. Loki pulled Thor's head back.

"Loki...?" Thor whispered.  
"Ride me." Loki commanded.

Thor slowly slid Loki's cock into his entrance and Loki bucked his hips hard into Thor. Thor threw his head back as he started to ride Loki. Thor moaned as Loki moved his hips in rhythm with Thor, going harder and harder. Thor gasped as Loki's cock went deeper and deeper. He felt like he was being stretched out. While still inside Thor, Loki flipped Thor on his back and continued thrusting harder and harder.

"Loki! I'm gonna come!" Thor gasped, holding Loki close.  
"Hold it in, brother." Loki grunted.

Loki held Thor's legs apart and went deeper. Thor's nails dug into Loki's back as the raven haired god went harder. Loki bit Thor's shoulders as he went deeper and rougher.

"Brother!" Thor whined. "I can't hold it."  
"You must, brother." Loki growled.  
"Fill me.."  
"What?"  
"Fill me with everything."  
"Thor..."  
"Please..."

Loki knew what Thor was asking for. Loki smiled against Thor's bleeding shoulder and kept thrusting. Thor's nails dug harder into Loki's back as Loki gave one final hard thrust.

"LOKI." Thor gasped.

Loki bit harder onto Thor's neck as he released his come and piss inside of Thor. Loki pulled out and collapsed on top of Thor. 

"Thor, I didn't realized you liked these sorts of things." Loki purred against Thor's ear.  
"Anything for and with you, brother." Thor panted.

**Author's Note:**

> *Gollum's voice* Is it good?


End file.
